Mutaneon
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Eevee is a special pokemon that can evolve into 8 different pokemon. For centuries, scientists have tried various experiments to make what they call 'The Ultimate Eeveelution', which is a combination of all Eeveelutions. Little do they know, a failed experiment turns out to be a success... Rated T for some later massacre scenes.


Mutaneon

**Hey hey, welcome to another story from me! Mutaneon is one of my favorites because I've ALWAYS loved the Eeveelutions (So I bet you can guess how ecstatic I was when Sylveon was announced) and I've always had an idea for an Eeveelution gone rogue. This is also my second Pokémon fic I've put on here, so expect more coming! Now for the Disclaimer: I don't own Game Freak, Nintendo, the Pokémon series or Eevee. I do own Mutaneon's idea and Mutaneon herself. Enjoy!**

Pallet Town:

Eve's POV, 7:00 PM:

A young girl, maybe 9, runs along the path to her home. School had just ended, they had learned about Legendaries. She had taken a fancy to Jirachi, thinking it was the cutest pokémon she had ever seen. She ran into her house, and as always, I was waiting for her at the door. I jumped up when I saw her and she caught me, snuggling me tenderly. My name is Eve, and I am her Eevee. Mommy gave me to her for her 6th birthday, and she's loved me ever since. Tomorrow is her birthday, when she'll be starting her journey. She says that Jirachi is a pokémon she really wants to catch, but it could never compare to me. She saying hello and telling me about her day. Wow! Legendaries sound really strong! Tomorrow will be her final day of school, so she gets to bring something she's normally not allowed to bring, and I heard from Mommy that she wants to bring me! I can't wait to see all her friends! Oh, dinner time. Mommy says that since today is her last day at home for a long time, we're going to eat something special. Yum! Mixed berries! She got something called spaghetti, it's her favorite. Let's see here, what did Mommy add to make it more 'Healthy'… Nothing! Yay! Mm, Enigma berry's DO taste good when there's no other berry to compare its flavor, but when you eat one with either a Micle or Aguav berry it's just…. _Legendary_. Time for bed. Ooh, is that a new drawing? Let me see! Eek! That pokémon is really scary Kara! Oh, Kara is the name of my girl. She's asking if I like it, and I don't. It scary, what's its name? Shiftry? That's a weird name. Oh well, time to go to sleep! I'll ask her about it in the morning.

…..

Charmander's POV, 2:00 AM:

Yawn, why oh why must I be awake?! Charmander, they call me. Well, HE does anyway. That horrible professor, he keeps Squirtle, Bulbasaur and me up all night so he can monitor our position. Ever since we tried that failed escape plan he's kept the light boxes (I've heard the humans who come here call them 'Security Cameras', whatever that means) on us and us only. Well, at least one of us is leaving tomorrow. I heard the new Trainer is going to be a girl, just like me! Hopefully she'll pick me…Yawn, maybe the old man won't mind if I rest my eyes for a few minutes, in front of one of the light boxes…AH! There's that horrible noise again! It plays every time one of us tries to fall asleep! Sigh, my life as a test subject…

…..

Nobody's POV, 5:00 AM:

Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, at this exact moment, Celevania Bi and Glaciere Eon have met and joined together. At a moment of good, a moment of despair always follows…

…..

THE NEXT DAY:

Eve's POV, 9:00 AM:

Yawn, that was a nice nap! Oh, it's nine-oh-clock-eh-mm? (Mommy taught me to tell time, and how to pro-nounce it!) It's time for our Journey! Okay, wake up Kara! Huh? Oh, she's already awake! Time to go! It's so nice here; I almost don't want to leave! Wow, what a big building! Oh, Kara, is that old guy in front im-por-tan-t? Huh? Kara, wait for me! What's that thing in your hand? A Pokeball? What? A NEW FRIEND?! Yay! Hi new friend! I'm Eve! What's your name? Well, even though you're called Charmander now, Kara says she's going to call you Charm. Ooh, me and you get to meet Kara's class now! Goodie!

…..

Charm's POV, 3:30 PM:

Well THAT was 7 hours of my life I'll never get back. At least I'm out of that awful lab… That Eevee girl is so… So… Cheery. It ticks me off. She got babied her entire life, getting what she wanted when she wanted it and never having to see what it was like outside her precious house and room, while I got caught and was raised in a lab so I could be tested. It's unfair, but at least I have an advantage in this whole journey thing. I actually have battled before, so I can at least attack. She's never fought before, so it's just a matter of time before she's put away in a box. Then she'll get to see what it's really like in the outside world.

**Let's end here for now. Eve is kinda cheery, so I agree with Charm on that matter. Well, until next time!~ R&R!**


End file.
